Waking
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: The results of that game of Truth or Dare still lingered, haunting the minds of those that remained... or perhaps simply causing an untold amount of embarrassment that Uub is completely oblivious of. [UubxPan, Sequel to 'Dreaming', random fun, R&R]
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Okay, 'Dreaming' was originally a fic I forced Fishy-chan to right but she's busy so I have been dictated to right this sequel X3

UubxPan! You know you love it!)

_[Disclaimer: You know you all wished I owned it… but than again, only the greatness known as Akira Toriyama could have made Dragonball and Dragonball z into the excellently original Anime it is._

* * *

**Waking**

Uub rubbed his head in confusion, nothing made sense today…

The first and foremost thing that was enigmatic about the day absolutely _had_ to be the behavior of one Briefs Bra.

The normally highly intelligent female, devious and determined, not to mention the extraordinarily blunt and straight forward, female was currently _giggling_ like an complete moron and sneaking glances at him before she proceeded to snicker some more.

Uub had known both Bra and Pan since he was little, many times before and after training with his shishou(Goku) Chichi had cornered him and forced him to learn brain bending information that included math, language, history, geography, and many, many others. Fortunately, when this brain-bending had commenced, he had been able to make friends with the other two captives of Chichi's torment.

He had never, in all his time with the two, _ever_ seen Bra act this way.

The secondary thing that made very little sense to him today was Pan's absence.

He had arrived well over an hour ago, not on his normal schedule to train with Goku, but with the plan of celebrating Chichi's birthday. It had been a plan to throw a surprise party for the aging women, she more than deserved it.

The confusing part, He'd only seen Pan once the entire time he'd been there. During the whole 'surprise Chichi' part of the event.

This _truly_ confused him, Pan and he would always talk or at very least hang out when they had the chance… so why was it nearly _impossible_ to find her?

He'd asked if she left several times, each time someone would look confused and say that they 'just saw her'.

Was… was it possible that she was _avoiding_ him?

No… Pan wouldn't…

Bra snickered again.

Now, Uub knew he wasn't the _brightest_ person out there but right about now he _really_ felt like hitting himself at the moment.

He _really_ should have put two and two together _long_ ago.

Bra's snickering ceased when a shadow appeared above her. She gulped slightly, looking up slowly to see a dark skinned boy, ominously cracking his knuckles.

---

"Alright… so Pan is embarrassed."

Bra nodded firmly, her usual confidant and radiant smirk in place.

"About what?" Uub was more confused than ever, Bra was dancing words around him and he knew it… he just didn't know how to do the same thing.

"Well…" Bra trailed off, taking a deep breath and seeming to finally cut to the chase, "Do you remember that sleep-over I had with Pan a few days ago…?"

He nodded and prepared to be enlightened…

…and he would've, if a blur of Saiyan furry hadn't jumped passed him and pressed its hands over Bra's mouth, just as it had opened.

"I swear Bra; I _will_ eliminate everything you hold dear. I will crush you like a bug if you so much as _think_ to continue." Pan's furious voice met his ears.

Really, did the world _insist_ on sending the poor boy into a confuzzled ball of… confusion? Had he upset Dende somehow? Did he do something for karma to assault him so viciously?

"_Sorry_ Uub-kun!" Bra practically sang, her smirk wider than ever, "but in the interests of 'everything I hold dear' I just _couldn't_ continue! You'll have to ask her yourself!" with that, she rushed out of the room.

It suddenly became very clear that she had this all planned out.

Pan seemed to find the door a tempting target as well and decided to make a beeline for it.

Shame Uub's faster than her.

* * *

(Ending Notes: Crap the first chapters short… don't kill me! I'm fighting writers block!! DX! I hope you guys enjoyed!!

Muse-chan running for her life!)


	2. Chapter 2

((Ack! Don't kill me -.-' I meant to update sooner! And I really hadn't meant for such a short update! Gomen! I hope you all enjoy!))

* * *

**Waking**

There was a split second in which Pan wasn't sure _what_ happened. Afterward, she had determined that Uub had slammed his hand on the door, making it impossible for her to open(unless she wanted to test his upper body strength).

'_Shit…_' Pan sweated nervously, the reincarnation of an infinitely powerful being looming over her.

"H-heh heh… hi Uub." She managed to squeak, ducking away from him at the cost of losing her place by the door.

Uub raised an eyebrow; this wasn't like Pan at all. Normally, despite their difference in strength, she would have continued to try and open the door_endlessly_, determined to escape.

He sighed and leaned against the door.

"Did I do something to annoy you or something?" he muttered, looking ever so slightly dejected. Pan would have felt a pang of guilt if she hadn't been searching desperately for another exit…

'_Bra really did have this all planned out… the only window is too small…_' she cursed mentally, there was _no way_ she could be trapped in a room with _Uub_! She was already blushing suspiciously!

Uub couldn't help but chuckle. Despite her obvious weird attitude, she was still one track minded… though; it was sort of annoying when he was attempting to have a heart to heart with her.

"Pan…" he sighed.

"Hm? I'm listening…" Pan murmured, looking under the bed for another escape root…

…under the bed…

Pan's face reached a whole new shade of red. The last time she was under a bed…

She quickly pulled away from the bed like she had been burned, cursing both Dende and Bra loudly.

'_Obviously… she's not going to listen…_' he felt a pang of depression, was this how their friendship would end? He groaned and slid to the floor, was he really this much of a drama queen?

"Pan!" he spoke louder this time, Pan herself jumped out of her skin and turned around in a hurry.

"Ah… yes?" she stammered, not managing to look him in the eye…

…it was seriously starting to upset him that she refused to look him in the eye.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he would have approached her, but he knew if he removed his back from the door, she'd try to use it as an escape route again.

"I-I'm not!" she continued blushing; now not even looking in his general direction.

"Really…? Then why won't you look me in the eye?" Uub put more bitterness into his words then he intended.

Pan was silent.

"Pan…"

"I-it's nothing… I'm not mad you o-or anything…" she gulped; her face was getting redder by the second.

"…Pan? Are you sick? Your face looks _really_ red…" Uub was starting to get concerned.

"It's not!!" she turned suddenly, glaring darkly at Uub, how _dare_ he call her on her blush?! She was _not_ blushing!

Her confused mind didn't put together that he'd asked if she was sick, not whether she was blushing or not.

"But…"

"I'm not blushing, damnit!" she denied vehemently, using every bit of her super death glare on him.

Uub had to blink, when did he say she was blushing…?

Suddenly, the door to the adjoined bathroom opened.

It was then that both Uub and Pan were reminded that this was in fact, Trunks' room.

"What the hell are you two doing in my room?"

* * *

((Ending Notes: Bwahahaha! XD lol, I couldn't help it. I could so see Bra doing this just to mess with their heads :3 lol. I'll update sooner next time!! Sorry for the wait!

Have a wonderful day!

-Muse-chan writing frantically.))


End file.
